


Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Half and Half
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being saved from White Diamond everyone starts to notice how not having his gem has affected him. So Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot went on a secret mission to retrieve it in hopes of returning Steven to normal health. After building a brand new ship they set off to Homeworld and successfully find the hybrids pink counterpart and return to earth. The only problem is that thanks to White, they can't fuse and be back to normal. Whatever she did left Steven weak and constantly sick.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The off colors vist

Steven slept on his bed, each breath he took sounded like a wheeze and struggle for air. At the end of the bed sat his other half, Pink. Or that's what Bismuth nicknamed him at least. He stared at his human half as the front door opened Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet stepped in. Bismuth managed to fix the house quickly so Steven could have somewhere to sleep but she still adds a few things every now and again, Pearl gasped as tears fell down her face when she saw Pink. Garnet took off her visors staring in shock as Amethyst stared at him wide-eyed. The gem stared back at the others as they put on terrified looks Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot walked in seeing their reaction. "Before any of you ask, we can't return his gem. Pink here even told us we couldn't" she said scratching at the back of her neck. "O-oh," Pearl said looking down at the ground saddened that there's nothing she could do to heal her baby. "The best thing we could do right now is wait until Steven wakes up and... See how he reacts I guess," Lapis said crossing her arms. 

Nighttime was upon them as everyone conversed amongst each other outside, a small lingering feeling of guilt weighing in their gems. The clock striking midnight marked the fourth day Steven had been asleep, this wasn't anything out of the ordinary for him though. After having his gem removed he'd sleep for around three days and stay up for two. It was only a matter of time before he woke up now. 2:00 PM. A soft knock came from the door opening it Pearl was met with Lars, Flourite, Rhodonite, the Rutile Twins, and Padparadscha who had come to earth around a month ago. Lars was holding a box of donuts that Dewey gave them, "hey Pearl" he whispered.

"Is Steven awake yet?"

"No, not yet but he should be sometime today"

"Oh, well Dewey wanted me to give him these donuts, Sadie and the Cool Kids are coming back to Beach City to hang out with him"

"Oh, thank you" she smiled taking the box, the others jumped as Pearl looked at them confused. "Wha-what happened to Steven?!" Rhodonite yelled the gem turned around jumping when she saw Pink next to her staring at them. Padparadscha gasped, "oh my stars," the white gem said. "Who is that?" Lars asked "well... This is Steven's, um... Other half" she replied. "Other half?" One of the Rutile twins questioned, "I'll explain it inside..." After a while of explaining everyone looked over to Pink, he just stood there staring at them with wide eyes. "So" Lars started as Pink left the area, "Steven's gonna be like this, permanently?" Pearl nodded as they looked at the ground saddened. They jumped as they heard a loud thud upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is worried for Steven.

Everyone in the room, except Padparadscha, ran upstairs seeing the two halves hugging each other. Steven seemed to be happy and the other looked calm no longer keeping the wide-eye look he always has. No one said anything even when Padparadscha came running in concerned, it stayed quiet for a minute or two before Steven collapsed onto the floor "STEVEN!"

"Tell him I said thank you!" Steven yelled as Lars and the Off Colors left. Pearl placed the plate of food down, it was the usual bacon and eggs. He started eating as Pearl gave him a nervous look, "are you sure your OK Steven? You hit your head pretty hard" she said concerned. "I'm fine... Actually, my head still hurts, do we still have some Tylenol?" He asked rubbing the side of his head. "Oh! Yes!" She said running over to the bathroom to get it. Once she returned she poured him a cup of water giving him the Tylenol, the door opened as Amethyst and Garnet entered the room. "Steven! You finally awake! How do you feel?" Amethyst asked sitting next to him on the couch. "Tired" he replied eating a piece of bacon, "how do you feel about-" she nods her head towards Pink who had a small smile on his face. Steven whispered something while looking away from her, the three put on curious looks. They wanted to know how he feels about having his gem counterpart with him after ten months of being gemless. 

"What was that Steven?" Pearl asked but he ignored the question and continued on eating. They didn't question him any further. As the day continued on Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Bismuth, Greg, Peridot, and Lapis were setting up for the people coming over later. Turns out a lot of people wanted to be there to see Steven actually awake since he came back. Everyone usually saw him sleeping or sick when they try to visit, Amethyst turned around after hearing a car pull up only to see Connie running up to them.

"Hey Connie"

"Hey Amethyst! Where's Steven? Pearl called me saying he was awake and it was okay to come over" the purple gem thought for a moment as Garnet came up to them. "You can check near the lighthouse," she said fixing her visors. "Thanks, Garnet! Mom I heading over to the lighthouse there!" She yelled as her parents exited the car. Running to the lighthouse she saw two figures sitting on the edge of the hill they were staring up at the sky. "Steven" she calmly said slowing down her pace as he turned around along with Pink. "Connie" he tried standing but immediately fell, his other half had caught him just in time though. "Be careful" his jam bud said running up to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine I'm fine, just got up to fast" Connie looked over at Pink who stared at her. "I thought your gem was left on homeworld?" she whispered to him "yeah but Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot somehow went back to Homeworld and got it back" he smiled. "That's good" she returned the smile before hugging him.

"Everyone missed you" 

"But I've been here for four months"

"I know you walnut, I meant everyone missed you like this. Not sleeping or sick in bed but out and about."

"Oh," he said looking at the ground, "I didn't know"

"It's okay, your fine now and everyone wants to know how you're doing, and you've been out for ten months"

"I guess your ri- wait ten months?!?" He yelled making Connie chuckle. Meanwhile down at the temple the crystal gems were chatting amongst each other Pearl, Garnet, and Bismuth were talking about old times during the war but were interrupted by Sadie running up to them worried as Lars chased after her. "Where's Steven? Lars told me that something happened to him and that he got hurt!" She yelled "whoa whoa calm down, Steven's fine," Bismuth said. "-Huff- you didn't let me -huff huff- finish what I was gonna say," Lars said trying to catch his breath. "If he's fine then what was all this stuff about going to space and getting his belly button ripped off" sweat ran down her face. "It was his gem, he's fine now but he's just-" Bismuth paused "sick" Pearl continued while looking down at the floor. "He's ok now, which is why everyone wants to see him" Garnet explained as Sadie sighed, "do you know where he is?" She asked looking back up at them. "He's with Connie and his gem half near the lighthouse, they'll come down on their own" the pale gem said.

More people arrived as the clock struck 4 PM. There was Peedee, the Pizza family, the other members of Sadie Killer and the Suspects aka the Cool Kids, the Off Colors, Vidalia, and Onion. Vidalia and Greg talked by the van, Onion sat near the table drinking a can of soda, the Off Colors and Sadie Killer and the Suspects got to know each other, and the rest of the Pizza family was chatting with the Crystal Gems. "Uh, Connie, I think we should head back down it's getting late," Steven said "oh yeah, lost track of time I guess" she said helping the other up. The three walked down the hill and as they reached the bottom they were surprised to see so many people. Sadie was the first one to notice him "Steven!" She yelled running over to him giving him a large hug, everyone turned to see the boy immediately noticed how pale and tired he looked. "Oh Sadie!" he said returning the hug before looking over to everyone else "oh my god, Steven, you look so tired" Jenny said.

"I'm fine, I only slept for six months apparently" 

"Six months!?!" Sadie yelled concerned as she looked up at the hybrid. "Yeah... I think I was reeeaally tired" he nervously chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, "you think," Connie said making him blush a little in embarrassment. The rest of the day went on until night fell and everyone bid their farewells to Steven and the others. The hybrid sat on the steps leaning onto his other half, Pink raised their body heat so he would be warm while asleep. He smiled letting darkness surround him.


End file.
